


The Judges

by Mhtardis21



Series: Mhtardis21 dabbles and one-shots [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Judges of their UnderGounds, Red - Freeform, Sad, They don't want to be judges, but were chosen by the mark when the previous Judge died., pappy - Freeform, sad boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:18:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhtardis21/pseuds/Mhtardis21
Summary: Based of a picture on Tumblr: https://stalga.tumblr.com/post/171008324413/ジャッジのお役目たまにはスワパピは弱くなって-the-judges-duty





	The Judges

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> The Judge’s Duty. Sometimes Papyrus gets weak.  
> P “I can’t take this anymore.”  
> S “Yup.”  
> P “Why do I….why do we…?”  
> S “Dunno.”  
> P “I mean, who wants this kind of job?!”  
> S “Don’t ask me.”

   The dust trickled down with next to no sound, Papyrus’s soul clenching in agony at having to bear this heavy burden.  
  
   A soft paw drops lightly onto his orange hoodie, soft, but still causing him to flinch.  
  
   “What was the verdict my Judge?”  
  
   “Guilty, Your Majesty.” Papyrus whispers, unsure of why this ritual must be performed every time his was called upon to judge, when the result was clear to see. But he wasn’t about to complain, especially to the Queen of the Underground.  
  
   “Very well, you may go.”  
  
    
    Papyrus gave a small bow before taking a shortcut home. Clumsily opening his cigarette package, he manages to spill them on the floor.

  
   “Shit.” He swore as he shakily scrambled to pick them up.  
  
   Sticking one between his teeth, he jams the rest back in their case, before lighting the last one.  
  
   Taking a drag, he sits down on the snowy porch step, and rests his face in his palms.  
  
   The soft crunch of snow greeted him and he glanced up to see Red, looking at him with a weary look in his eyes.  
  
   They just stared at each other in silence until Papyrus dropped his head back into his hands.  
  


   “I Can’t Take This Any More.” He sobbed.  
  
   “yep.” Red replied.

  
   “Why Do I… Why Do We…?” He choked out.  
  
   Red shrugged, his voice tired. “dunno.”

  
   “I Mean, Who Wants This Kind Of Job?!” Papyrus looked at Red pleadingly, looking for an answer.

  
   “don’t ask me.” He said, before sitting down and resting his head on Papyrus’s shoulder. “don’t ask me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I realized after I wrote this, that I based Pappy partly on tealmoons: for queen and country (http://archiveofourown.org/works/9075043/chapters/20638003)  
> *Waves  
> "Hi Teal!" :)
> 
>  
> 
> Can also be found here: https://stalga.tumblr.com/post/171146136168/timedectectiveontheserenity-stalga


End file.
